


Just As It Needs To Be

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: So I’ve had this prompt in my tumblr asks for far too long and I feel really bad it’s taken me this long to get it written.“Go talk to him already. You’re standing here, staring at him and it’s getting weird”





	Just As It Needs To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short attempt to get back into the writing game. I’ve got a few more short drabbles to come and then hopefully I’ll try another multi-chapter.

Lip sighed heavily as he watched the a drip of condensation run down the outside of his glass. He’d given up trying to talk to his brother, the redhead was just too distracted. Right now, the younger man was staring over Lip’s shoulder across the bar where one Mickey Milkovich was bent over the pool table. 

“He’s so fucking hot” Ian sighed as he brought his own glass to his lips. “It should be illegal for someone to look that damn good”  
Lip rolled his eyes at his brother’s drunken ramblings. He’d had about enough. This stupid stand off the couple had going had been drawn out far too long. Plus, he really didn’t want to have to drag Ian’s heavy, drunk ass back to the Gallagher house. Again.  
“Hey!” Ian exclaimed indigently when Lip snatched the glass from his hand.   
“Go talk to him already. You’ve been standing here, staring at him and it’s starting to get weird” Lip stated, pushing his brother in the general direction of the younger man’s husband. 

“Fuck off. If Mickey wants to talk, he can come to me” Ian makes a half hearted swipe for his beer but Lip dodges him far too easily.   
“Go” Lip demands. “You’re not getting another drink until you’ve kissed and made up with your husband”   
Ian pouts, even pulls out the chin, but Lip doesn’t relent, staring his brother down as he takes a sip of his beer. So Ian spun on his heel, which he discovered was a very bad idea, and weaved his way over to his husband. 

~~~~~

“Incoming” 

Mickey glanced over his shoulder at Iggy’s words. He could barely hide the smirk as he watched Ian try to navigate his way through the busy bar. 

“You ain’t gonna go help him? Guy can barely walk” Iggy sniggered before taking his shot.   
Mickey snorted. “Fucker wants to drink on his meds, he can come to me”   
“How long you gonna let this crap go on Mick?” Mandy asked as she watched her best friend stumble into a patron. “Go get your fucking husband”   
“Shut the fuck up Mands, you don’t know what you’re talking about” Mickey glared at his sister.   
“Mick, seriously though, whatever he did just give the guy a break” Iggy said as he lit a cigarette.   
“Didn’t I just say shut the fuck up? Who’s shot is it?” Mickey snapped. He moved around the table so he could watch Ian front on. The redhead continued to make his way to the pool playing siblings. 

Mickey had just lined up his shot when he caught sight of his redhead out the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and took his shot but missed specularly. Mickey sighed, tossing his cue onto the table as Mandy and Iggy fell about themselves, laughing at him.  
“Mick...” Ian tried but Mickey shut him up with a glare.   
“Let’s go” Mickey grabbed his jacket and then Ian’s hand and led the way to the exit.   
“You done being a fucking dick?” Mickey asked once they were out on the street.   
“I’m sor-”  
“I asked you a fucking question” Mickey cut Ian off.   
“Yeah, I’m done” Ian sighed, running a hand through his hair. The night was crisp and the wind whipped up around them.   
“Good, I’ve missed you” Mickey stated, taking a step closer to Ian and gripping the edges of his jacket. Before Ian could reply, Mickey pulled him in for a searing kiss that took the redhead’s breath away.   
“Mick” Ian whispered, resting his forehead on Mickey’s and closed his eyes to centre himself.   
“Ian” Mickey countered.

Nothing else mattered in that moment. Not any of the crap they’d endured in the previous months. Not any of the harsh words that had passed between them. Not any of the sleepless nights neither would admit to when they were apart. In that moment, it was as if the world had stopped and it was just the two of them. Just as it needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately left the reason for their ‘fight’ out of the story, so use your imaginations. Why do you think they were fighting?


End file.
